


The Talk

by nazangel



Series: Keith & Shiro (Platonic) are precious [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Calm Adam, Concerned Shiro (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panicked Shiro, The Talk, shiro is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Adam instantly cut his rambling short, "God no, Keith. Nothing like that,""We just wanted to have a talk...about health," said Shiro, tapping his foot repeatedly"Health?"XXXOr Adam and Shiro give Keith The Talk. Or at least try to. It goes... interestingly.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sat down in front of Adam and Shiro, both of them looking a little nervous.

When they had told him that they wanted to have serious talk he hadn't been too worried. He had been close to them both for a year now. Shiro was like his brother and Adam was that friend of your sibling that you liked better than your sibling most of the time. Except that Shiro and Adam were boyfriends. Keith thought it was probably something to do with his scores or - God forbid - his lack of socializing.

However, looking at them now, feet tapping and eyes flitting everywhere, he wondered if he should be nervous too. Especially since Shiro was playing with his hands. Shiro always had control over his movements. This was not a good sign.

"Uh- So What's happening?" said Keith, "Should I be worried cause you two look a lot like my last foster parents did and Shiro here knows exactly how that went and it's freaking me out a bit cause they-"

Adam instantly cut his rambling short, "God no, Keith. Nothing like that,"

"We just wanted to have a talk...about health," said Shiro, tapping his foot repeatedly

"Health?"

"Yeah," said Adam, he seemed calmer than Shiro, "We know you didn't stick to one school too long for the few years before the Garrison-"

Shiro finished for him, "-so we don't know if you've had a proper class about this,"

"About...Health?" asked Keith

"Yeah and you know you're a little older now and teenage hormones all around-"

Adam interrupted him, "What Shiro is trying to say is that at his age you start to feel things for others and-"

"Hold  _up!_ " shouted Keith, "Wait- wait. Are you guys giving me the Talk? The  _sex talk_?!"

"Look you're at the age where you'll want to do  _things_ with girls or guy-"

"Guys," said Keith, "Definitely guys,"

"Oh OK," said Shiro, "That makes this a little easier,"

Adam gave him a look, "The point is to not let your hormones take over and well think about-"

"I hope you know that you're terrible at this," said Keith with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe it! These two were giving him the talk.

_As if they were his parents or something._

"Look we're just worried and we want you to take care of yourself,"

_And there came the guilt for his earlier thought._

Keith vaguely gestured for them to continue. After that, there were painful instructions on condom, etiquette behaviour and safe words. Once they got to lube, Keith had had enough and decided to cut it short.

"OK OK that's enough," said Keith, "I don't need this anymore," He got up to leave

"Come on Keith," said Shiro, trying to stop him, "We're not finished yet. Just a few more things,"

"Yeah," said Adam, "Knowing how to use lube is very im-"

That was it.

"I'VE ALREADY HAD SEX!"

_"What?!"_

"I don't need a lecture on this because I've already had sex. Safe sex. Multiple times. With lube and condoms,"

"But- but you're just fifteen!" said Shiro, waving his hands around. Adam just watched silently. Keith could have sworn he looked amused.

"I'm almost sixteen," said Keith, "And done with this conversation,"

Keith turned to leave. Shiro was still ranting when he walked out the door. If it wasn't for Adam he probably would have run after him.

Keith shook his head. Knowing Shiro, there was no way this conversation was over yet.

_Ugh._

* * *

 

"He's already had sex, Adam," said Shiro for the hundredth time, "He's already had sex!"

"I know I heard him and you," said Adam

"But Adam-"

"Shiro seriously calm down,"

"Calm down?  _Calm down_? He's too young for sex,"

"Well-" started Adam

"Don't even Adam. He  _is_ ,"

"Come on, he  _is_  going to be sixteen soon, It's not  _that_  young,"

"In five months!" shouted Shiro

"We started fooling around pretty early on and do you remember your sixteenth birthday. I'm six months younger than you,"

"Younger- Oh My God! What if it's someone older?  _Adam?_ "

Adam sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. The Talk 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at the Talk and some other revelations are made,

Keith sat through the class nervously, barely listening to Adam as he explained some formula that related to their flying. in the corner of his eye, he could see Matt trying to get his attention and giving him worried looks but he ignored them. He felt bad for it. By some miracle, he had been able to take the fourth year math class while still in his second year. These days Matt's tutoring was the only thing keeping him at this required average of 95% in the class. Matt was nice and good company but Keith was not in the mood for the energetic boy's worry.

Once the bell rang for lunch, Adam kept him back.

"Cadet," said Adam, "You'll be joining me for lunch,"

"Yes Sir," mumbled Keith

They walked to the teachers' lounge. Shiro wasn't there but a few other officers were there. They all greeted him friendly. Most of them were used to seeing him there.

Once they sat down and started their lunch, Adam asked the first question, "Are you really having sex?"

"Sort of," said Keith, a little embarrassed

"Sort of? It's a yes or no question, Keith,"

"Well," said Keith, "We've done some things, you know,"

"No I don't know," said Adam, "Explain please,"

"We have been naked with each other but have not gone all the way,"

"So yesterday?"

"Might have exaggerated a bit to get out of that conversation,"

"OK. We'll talk about that as a separate issue," said Adam, "So lube and condoms?"

Keith sighed, "Really?"

"Yes, Keith," said Adam, "Really,"

Keith sighed again, "Yes we have used lube. I keep condoms with me. Once we-,"

Keith shut his mouth

"Once what," said Adam, gently, "You can tell me,"

"You won't tell Shiro?" he said in a small voice

Adam was startled. He had always been under the impression that Keith was closer with Shiro. They both loved the young boy equally but Shiro had been the one to meet Keith first, the one that vouched for him and brought him to the Garrison. It was odd that he wouldn't want Shiro to know something but be okay with telling Adam.

However, as weird as it was, he wasn't going to turn Keith away if he wanted to talk. He could keep a secret, especially about some sex mishap.

"I won't tell as long as you or someone else wasn't hurt," he said finally

"Nothing like that," said Keith, "No one was hurt. We were going to you know,  _do it_ but I just...froze. I don't even know why I panicked that night,"

Adam touched his hand, "Keith, listen to me. It's okay to want to wait. He didn't pressure you did he?"

Keith instantly shook his head, "No. Never. I'm his first too so he's in the same boat. Just a little less...panicky,"

"Again," said Adam, "Nothing wrong with that. As long as your comfortable,"

Keith nodded and they finished their lunch in silence.

"You know," said Adam, "You really freaked out Shiro yesterday,"

"Sorry,"

"No it's OK, you did kinda spring it on him though," said Adam

"The conversation was starting to make me anxious a bit," said Keith, "I think it was because I was still thinking about the whole 'condom' night. I happened a few days ago,"

"That's understandable," said Adam, "Have you been talking to your counsellor,"

"Still go regularly," said Keith, "I like this one,"

"Good," said Adam, "Look, I won't tell Shiro any of this but can I at least tell him that the boy in your bed is the same age as you cause he's kinda losing his shit,"

Keith laughed, "That's part of why I didn't want to talk to Shiro about it. He would freak out,"

"True that,"

Keith stopped laughing and smiled, "You know what? I think I'll come over tonight and tell him myself,"

"Even Better,"

* * *

 

Shiro was the one who opened the door for him.

"Hi,"

"Hey,

"Come in," said Shiro

Adam smiled at him from his seat and opened his arm. Keith grinned and tucked himself under his arm.

"So Adam talked to me," said Shiro, "Apparently I wasn't the only one freaked out yesterday,"

"It wasn't really a freakout and it wasn't anyone's fault. I just had something on my mind that I didn't tell you guys about,"

"Okay," said Shiro, "I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable yesterday cause-"

"Oh no," said Keith, "Nothing like that. Adam's just...easier to talk to about these things. Don't know why,"

Shiro smiled at the two of them with soft eyes, "I can understand that,"

Adam turned to him, "So do we get to find out who this boy is,"

Keith blushed, "You're gonna laugh at me,"

Shiro frowned, "Why would we?"

"We won't laugh, Keith," said Adam

"Promise?"

They looked at each other.

"We'll try our best," said Adam

Keith took a deep breath, "It's Griffin,"

"Griffin? James Griffin?! The kid you punched  _Griffin_?"

Shiro was trying to stop his laughter with his hand but was not succeeding. Keith could feel Adam slightly shaking beside him.

He glared at them both and crossed his arms.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Shiro shook his head, still chuckling and came to sit beside him, "Sorry Kiddo,"

"How did that happen anyway?" said Adam

"I dunno he came to apologize the week after the incident, said he had time to think about it and he was sorry, so you know I said he was forgiven, I mean I punched him after all. It's not like I had a right to keep being mad. I apologized for punching him and you know I thought it would be the end of that but apparently, apologies weren't going make  _his_  guilt any less so he started saying how he'd just been stressed. His parents were getting divorced. Next thing I know, I'm inviting him to my room and listening to his sob story! Me!"

"You?" said Shiro, surprised

"I was surprised too," said Keith, "Anyway we talked he left, the next time we had a project we worked on it together. Eventually, as we got more into the year, teachers started pairing us up cause our scores are pretty similar. He wanted to me to come to meet his friends but I explained my whole mild social anxiety situation and he surprisingly backed off, unlike a certain Holt,"

"Matt just worries. He's such an outgoing and happy person, he doesn't really understand why someone else wouldn't want to be around people too," said Shiro

"I know," said Kieth, "But there's a difference between being alone and lonely. Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely. Wish Matt would get that,"

"And James does," said Adam, "Get it I mean,"

"Yeah," said Keith, "Sometimes he and Jordan spend lunch with me but they always ask and if I say I want to sit alone, they back off  _without_  being offended or worried,"

"So when did this whole thing start?"

"A couple of months after he apologized. We were visiting the roof again and he was talking about how he thought he liked guys and he thought I was a safe person to talk cause there was no way I was homophobic or anything considering you guys. Anyways I basically came out to him too. A few days later he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before. I hadn't. He hadn't either. I said we could - which is stupid but-"

"It's not stupid," said Adam, "It's okay to be curious,"

Keith smiled at him. God, he was lucky for these two.

"Anyway, we kissed. Eventually, other thing and so on,"

"So are you guys dating, then," said Shiro

"Not exactly," said Keith, thoughtfully, "We talked about it and we didn't really put a label on it. Friends with benefits I guess,"

"And you're okay with that?" said Adam, frowning, "Don't want you to get hurt because of miscommunication,"

Keith thought about it, "No I'm good. Like if I imagine him breaking this off and dating someone else it doesn't really upset me. I would be happy for him. It would hurt if he stopped being my friend though,"

"As long as you're sure," said Shiro

"I'm sure,"

"Good," said Adam, "Do you wanna put on a movie. I'll get popcorn,"

"The Conjuring," said Keith

"The Conjuring it is then,"

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door. Keith opened to reveal James standing in the hall. Keith moved to let him.

"Didn't know you were going to come today," said Keith

Keith had one of the single dormitories. Came in handy for intimate situations.

"I wasn't but...uh...you know how I have Shiro for my last class? He kept giving me these odd looks. Know anything about that?"

James looked absolutely nervous and kept twiddling his thumbs and biting his lips.

Keith sighed. Leave it to Shiro to freak out a boy like James just with his looks. Jesus.

"Well...I might have let it slip that I was having sex with someone,"

"How the hell do you just let it slip?!"

"They were giving me the talk, OK," said Keith, "I panicked,"

"And I guess you just let it slip that it was me," said James, crossing his arms and glaring a little

"No that was pretty intentional,"

"What?! Why?! He's going to kill me. I'm defiling his baby brother!"

"Oh calm down James,"

"Calm down-  _Calm down!-_

Keith took his face in his hands and gave him a long kiss, "Breather okay,"

James took a deep breath and leaned into Keith's side, nuzzling his neck, "He's just scary,"

"Not really," said Keith, "Shiro's a sweetheart. It's Adam that can get scary,"

"Not helping,"

"Don't worry," said Keith, "You'll be fine. They're not going to do anything to you,"

"Are you sure,"

"For God's sake they're officers, they are not going to hurt you. Also, they're just a little overprotective. Shiro was probably just feeling weird imagining you and me in bed together. I mean imagine you had a little brother and suddenly found out one of your best students was sleeping with him. Would you know how to act?"

"Probably not,"

"So are you good?"

James nodded. A smile working his way to his face.

"Now that you're here. Do you want to have some fun,"

 

James grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will get good at endings. Today is not that day.


End file.
